Borderline Obsession
by Anlanther
Summary: "Yes, that's what she wanted. Sora only needed to see her. Only to see what she saw. To do that, she needed to follow her every order. And she did exactly that." AU. Everything's the same, just the whole game part taken away. Idea gotten from chap22. Rated M for a reason. Sora x Tsuki. Tsuki's perspective. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer** : I do not own Shitsurakuen nor do I own any of its characters. No money is being earned by writing this fic and all credit goes to its respective owners.

* * *

 **Borderline Obsession**

* * *

Tsuki stared out, eyes full of resentment towards the world and its beings, to the children playing happily their game of catch. Five boys. They were all more or less the same age as her.

"Why doesn't she go and play with them?"

Tsuki's face contorted, her hair, dark as coal, covered her expression. To put her in the same level as those inferior beings? No. Never.

"She just needs time," her uncle replied back, also far behind her. She tightly rubbed her fingers together, refraining from balling her hands into a fist. She looked up just a bit to observe at the group again, the very scene now made all the more repugnant to her. They would not understand. They were all below her.

"PRINCESS!" A cluster of red hair then covered her vision and she heard the sound of a ball bounce off of something. Tsuki paused, taking a while to comprehend what just happened in her mind.

"Hm? I've never seen you before!" The voice now came from above her and Tsuki found herself staring at blue eyes. Inwardly, she amended one of her earlier statements. _Four boys and one girl_.

"Where do you come from?" The girl continued. _Loud,_ Tsuki thought.

"What's your favourite food?" Tsuki pushed her off and got up. _It wasn't her business._

"I like everything." _Who cares?_ Tsuki walked to get rid of the girl, hoping her silence would finally have her go away. To her utter annoyance, the other girl just followed.

"What's your name? I'm–"

Tsuki felt the girl stiffen under her hold and felt her lips close. _Finally_. She pulled away. "I'm sorry about that," she told her, voice not at all sounding apologetic. "To you, it may seem disgusting and incomprehensible," she drawled, "but to me, it's a lovely greeting. And to all of you inferior beings, whom are not able to comprehend such a refined act, disappear from my sight immediately." She made a quick glimpse of everyone before walking away.

But instead of the house, she found herself on the stone floor again, mouth covered and sight filled with the same red hair. "Mhmm!" she tried to shout, but her voice was stolen from her. Something entered, poking at her tongue almost questioningly before wrapping itself around it tightly. Around her, Tsuki felt arms not her own do the same. She was being touched. Much more than she would ever let anyone do so. It was too uncomfortable. It had been too long. On reflex, she tried hitting the other girl off. She did not budge; the other's tongue only wrapped itself around hers tighter, holding her captive, and making her melt. Her movements sagged. Finally, she was let go.

"Hehe! Was that the correct way? I'm Himoto Sora! Nice to meet you!" Tsuki stared at her former captor. In just an instant she was shown that the redhead actually _did_ comprehend the act of kissing. Possibly even more than she did herself. She mentally noted down her name and circled it. "Come on, now tell me your name!"

"Aoi Tsuki," she finally said, now smiling. She had finally found the sole person who understood her. "But please call me Tsuki."

 _-~.x.X.x.~-_

"You shouldn't have helped her! She said she had it under control!"

Sora grinned sheepishly, taking off her shoes to follow Tsuki into their house. With them now in high school, Tsuki's uncle had finally acquiesced to Tsuki's requests to live alone. Not surprisingly after, she had forced the all too compliant Sora to live with her.

"Everyone deserves some help at times of trouble. No beautiful girl deserves a bruised face."

Tsuki stopped rubbing her fingers together, anger welling up in the back of her throat. "Then you don't deserve one either!" She snatched some cotton and dipped it in some cold water and stormed to her bed where Sora had made herself comfortable. The indirect complement was as blatant as her usual way of speech. Nonetheless, Tsuki saw Sora's lips quirk up higher.

In an action that betrayed her harsh movements before, she gently grazed the damp cotton against the redhead's face. Sora accidentally let out a grimace and again Tsuki felt the anger well within her. _How could someone be so reckless?_ It wasn't long until she opened her mouth again. "She said she could handle it. She's the one that should have gotten hit–not you. Otherwise she wouldn't have been there in the first place." Tsuki switched from cleaning the wound to rubbing in a bit of ointment, her hands still treating the wound tenderly if not fondly.

Sora shook her head (well she tried to, but Tsuki's other hand forcibly stopped her from moving). "You can see it in her eyes. She couldn't have done anything wrong with that look." Tsuki's eyes narrowed, her irises taking a much darker shade than usual. Sora did not notice this. She wasn't given the chance to because before she could say anything else, she suddenly found herself lying on the bed, Tsuki's legs now on either side of hers.

"You're too naive," she murmured into her ear, her tone much deeper than normal. As if a flip had just been switched, the innocent vibe the redhead naturally exuded disappeared in an instant. The room's air thickened, and Sora gripped onto Tsuki's waist in anticipation.

Wan fingers slid down from her face to her collar, digits pulling the flaps momentarily before gliding to the back of her neck. Sora stayed quiet as she saw her ribbon get casually thrown off the bed and Tsuki's other hand leisurely making its way to unbuttoning the rest of her uniform. To Sora, each unbuttoning was made so unreasonably slow. She knew what was going to happen next; she had been subjected to Tsuki's sudden mood swings plenty of times, but to wait patiently for Tsuki to get to it was never something she was able to do. So when her fingers finally came into contact with her breast, her bra long discarded somewhere in the room, her response was far more than a simple touch should have earned. "Tsuki..." Sora gasped, gripping harder on the raven-haired girl.

Tsuki leaned down to give little kisses around the wound that covered almost half of her face. It was not supposed to be there. It did not get her permission to be there. She didn't want to see it anymore else she was going to do something to that Date girl when they went back to school the next day. Tsuki closed her eyes and moved her lips to a more familiar place, this time not wasting any time in doing so, and quickly plunged her tongue into the other girl's mouth. Wrapping her tongue around Sora's, she initiated what the redhead had done the first time they had met. But this time it was done with far more experience, control, and with the cooperation of the other girl.

Fingers of one hand pulled on a nipple while Tsuki's other found the familiar spot on her back. It caressed her, trailed a line up her spine before trailing down and pulling away what was left of Sora's clothes off her and the bed.

Sora gasped at the unexpected grind made against her hips, but lips crashing back against hers quickly subdued it. Somehow, Tsuki had managed to take the top half of her uniform off, for Sora's head was abruptly filled with the sensation of bare skin pushing against her body. But even that, Tsuki wanted none of it. No thoughts. She would do the thinking, have all the control. So she plunged two fingers in, ignoring the push against her shoulders and instead meshed herself even harder against Sora's arching body.

"Remove my clothes," she ordered the redhead, eyes staring at the dilated black pupils replacing most of the colour of her blue irises, fingers not at all stopping their insistent plunging. They stared back at hers, completely transparent, only the reflection of her own golden eyes could be seen. Yes, that's what she wanted. Sora only needed to see her. Only to see what she saw. To do that, she needed to follow her every order.

And she did exactly that.

Now they were both completely bare, the exposure and vulnerability of themselves only ever shared to the other. Tsuki smiled down approvingly and even being in the midst of her orgasm, Sora grinned back.

As long as she understood her place, Tsuki thought finally, further making her point by lying next to her. Wrapping her arms around the now panting redhead, she pulled herself closer, satisfied with the result her actions caused.

"Tsuki..."

"Hm?"

"You didn't come."

"Seeing you do so is already enough for me."

Tsuki felt Sora grumble in protest within her embrace. Then she suddenly found herself under the other girl, Sora's hands pinning her arms at her sides.

Just like the moment they had first met, Sora's next action blew her mind away.

 **END**


End file.
